


The Kiss

by janahjean



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006), Superman Returns (2006) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Eh





	

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 

An:// i need to read a fanfic where it is more focused on lois and clark “kissing” now. Rawr. Pm me if you got a fic to rec.

 

The Kiss  
By:janahjeanb

 

If someone told clark kent that he got to kiss lois one day, he will just smile goodnaturedly and treat it as a good joke. If that someone told him that its not a friendly peck in the cheek either, why, thats no longer funny, sir!! And he will got this bleak look in his eyes for love unrequited.

 

Loving lois seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. Clark thinks the sunrises every time he gets to see Lois. Sunsets happen when Lois would glare or ignore him. Clark have a sinking feeling base on the lois cycle of counting days, he already live by a millennium.

 

Truth is, love is something he holds dear. There are many incident of his childhood where he challenge jonathan for a duel because he wants to marry martha. The duel ended always with jonathan having to sleep in the couch in the living room. He was mortified when jonathan in a revenge is best served cold way had shown lois the video that one time lois had vsit smallville for christmas. Jonathan got reacquainted with the couch meanwhile.

 

Lois was that dragon and clark was the princess- he wont have it either way. Dragon lady lois as he began to call her in his head heard him calling her that -one time he slip- had force him to wear a plastic tiara in the bullpen in revenge for three days that still left clark glowing with remembered joy much to perry’s disgust.

 

Anyway, so lets discuss about that kiss.

 

That kiss that made clark realized he likes wearing lipstick. Hence that headline “is superman wearing lipstick or is his lips just really kissable?!” that sold more than the “superman returns” ones five years later.

 

That kiss that made this author *cough* made several screenshot and templets(as my china made phone called it-its hilarious) of that situation in her phone.

 

That kiss. 

 

That made lois lane forgot.

 

That kiss…

 

That kiss that bare clark kent body and soul for a few seconds.

 

That kiss

 

And then lois lane knows no more.

 

-fin-  
01042017  
An: mAterials:a. starmobile playfive phone its fucking smol the keyboard.what.even.  
B.google doc

 

Our wifi usage reach the 70℅ consumption at 1am today.  
Also school reopens in the phils 

 

Also not to nme any nmes but (the following statements are now in gibberish because of the sensitivity of the matter) kung nd ka lang insecure tani, wala mo ginaguba ang utod ko kay tta. Ugaling sipsip ka pa gid e. Okey tani kami d kung kami kami lang. Regardless u might have the ears of everyone important and u are manipulative, scheming, thieving cheat but i also have to remember aunt c is a weak willed, petty person sooo


End file.
